Berawal Dari Gudang
by Shemika
Summary: Mendekam di gudang sekolah pun tidak seburuk kelihatannya, karena ini adalah awal mula kisah mereka akan berkembang. Berdua. Bakugou Katsuki dan Uraraka Ochaco.


...

"Kyaaa—! Kecoak!" tubuhnya sedikit gemetar akibat dingin dari pakaiannya yang basah, disertai kehadiran binatang menjijikkan bagi Ochaco yang sempat menggerayangi kaki mulusnya. Ochaco yang kalang kabut, segera memundurkan tubuh. Dan dari balik punggung sang puan, terdapat sebuah rak cukup besar hingga tertabrak olehnya.

Ochaco tak sempat mengelak sebab akan keterkejutan yang masih merasukinya, apalagi ditambah kejadian yang akan menghampirinya ini.

"Bodoh—!"

Boom!

.

Ah, suara dentuman akibat rak yang terjatuh membuat kepulan debu berada di sekelilingnya sesaat. Tapi aneh, rasanya tidak sakit. Lebih terasa ...

Hangat—?

—Kedua alis menyatu, dan sontak membuat Ochaco mengangkat kepala. Mendapati sesosok pemuda _ash blonde_ berada di bawahnya.

"Cepat minggir."

"Eh?" Ochaco salah tingkah. Selain bersama Izuku dan Tenya, ia tidak pernah terlihat lebih dekat dengan pemuda lain. Terlebih pemuda ini, Bakugou Katsuki; yang notabene murid berandal, temperamental, dan bermulut kasar.

"Minggir."

"Ano. M, maaf!" si gadis bangkit, dan duduk di samping Katsuki. Sedangkan Katsuki berpindah; lebih memilih bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya.

Sesaat pening mulai menyerang kepala Katsuki. Ah, sial. Katsuki merutuki kondisi tubuhnya yang mulai tidak bisa diajak kompromi dengan keinginannya untuk segera keluar dari tempat pengap dan gelap ini.

Ya. Mereka sudah terkurung cukup lama di gudang belakang sekolah. Dan kesialan selanjutnya ialah dimana hari ini murid-murid mendapat jatah pulang lebih awal, dan tidak ada ekstrakulikuler yang berjalan.

 _... Selamat sabar menunggu hingga lusa, Kachaco tersayang._

...

Boku no Hero Academia © Kouhei Horikoshi

Berawal Dari Gudang © Shemika

 **Warning[s] : Mencoba untuk membawakan karakter mereka dengan IC yang mungkin terselip rasa OOC.**

..

.

"Ganti, dan pakai ini." Katsuki melempar jaket kepada gadis berhelai cokelat yang berada tak jauh di depannya. Tentu saja ia mengetahui—sangat mengetahui sebab kejadian tadi—pakaian si gadis yang masih basah dan mungkin menjadi lembab akibat terkena hujan di pagi hari ini.

"Cepat lakukan saja, sialan."

Ochaco sangat paham betul maksud Katsuki. Ia berniat baik, namun disampaikan dengan cara yang agak ... merusak pendengaran.

"Tapi kau jangan mengintip!" sebelum mata menyalak itu mengarah padanya, Ochaco sudah kabur dahulu menuju tempat yang tidak bisa dijangkau oleh pandangan si teruna.

Selang beberapa menit, Ochaco kembali dengan jaket yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Sedikit kebesaran, memang. Yah, daripada ia harus mati kedinginan. Tentu, Ochaco masih sayang nyawa.

"Bakugou-kun, aku sudah selesai." kedua tungkai Ochaco berjalan menghampiri Katsuki yang masih bersandar; setengah berbaring dengan satu tangan yang menutupi kedua mata di sebuah kotak peralatan olahraga.

"Bakugou-kun?" yang disebut, tidak menyahut. Keningnya mengernyit, heran. Biasanya seorang Katsuki akan melontar sumpah serapah jika ada yang mengganggu ketenangan si lelaki.

Dalam kecemasan, iris matanya mengamati gerak-gerik Katsuki yang masih bergeming. Setelahnya, ia menangkap sebuah kejanggalan. Kenapa dada bidang itu naik-turun lebih cepat dari orang yang beraktivitas normal, dan napasnya terdengar seperti tersengal? Padahal Katsuki hanya berbaring, dan tidak melakukan apapun. Ditambah lagi, pemuda itu berkeringat yang tidak semestinya.

"Bakugou-kun? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tangan mungil itu siap memegang tangan besar Katsuki yang menutupi kedua mata, "Bakugou-kun—ah!" hingga Ochaco merasakan hawa panas mulai menginduksi ke seluruh telapak tangannya. "Panas!"

Ah, gadis itu baru ingat, Katsuki memang sedang sakit semenjak beberapa hari lalu. Apakah sakitnya belum sembuh total sampai hari ini, atau dikarenakan cuaca saat ini tidak mendukung mengingat hujan yang mendera sejak pagi?

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?!" Ochaco panik, ia bingung setengah mati. Ini terlalu mendadak baginya.

"Air! Handuk! Kompres! T, tasku!" si gadis segera menyambar tas gendong miliknya, mengeluarkan sapu tangan, juga botol minum. "Ah, tidak ada air! Bagaimana ini?!" ia hampir frustasi sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Berisik."

"Bakugou-kun!" Ochaco berjengit. Ada setitik kelegaan saat melihat Katsuki membuka pandangan yang sedari tadi terhalang oleh kuasa kanannya.

"Kau masih—"

"Aku belum mati, muka bulat."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu! Aku harus menanganimu dulu!"

"Aku baik-baik saj—"

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja!" sekarang Ochaco yang terlihat sangar, namun tetap terpancar raut cemas.

"Lalu sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan?! Ayo, berpikir Ochaco! Berpikir!"

Ah!

Ochaco ingat sesuatu. Hal yang harus dilakukan pada orang demam!

...

..

.

"Bakugou-kun, maafkan aku, tapi ini demi kebaikanmu!" lantas jemari mungil milik Ochaco mulai melepas kancing seragam Katsuki.

Ya, ia pernah diberitahu bahwa jika seseorang demam, jangan pernah mengukungnya dengan pakaian tebal, namun dibiarkan terbuka agar suhu tubuh bisa melakukan hemostatis terhadap suhu lingkungan.

"Apa yang— ... kau lakukan, sialan?" sedang tidak berdaya seperti ini, masih sempatnya mengumpat. _Dasar, Bakugou-kun no baka!_

"Agar kau merasa lebih baik."

"Kau mengambil kesempatan ... dalam— ... kesempitan ya, muka bulat?"

"Itu tidak benar!"

Dan, kancing terakhir pun terlepas. Rasa cemas sekaligus takut Ochaco kian melanda tatkala melihat penampakkan dada bidang yang naik-turun secara tidak teratur. Napasnya begitu lemah. Wajah Katsuki pucat dengan keringat membasahi tubuh atletisnya. Lantas, tangan mungil Ochaco bergerak untuk mengelap cairan yang menghiasi wajah, juga tubuh Katsuki.

Namun sebelum itu terjadi, dengan sigap, Katsuki menahan tangan yang lebih kecil darinya itu. "Diam."

"Kau yang diam."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

"Jelas-jelas kau butuh sekali pertolongan!"

"Aku tidak minta—"

"Jangan sok kuat!"

"Muka bulat—"

"Bakugou-kun!" kali ini nada suaranya meninggi. Tidak tahan dengan sikap Katsuki yang seolah membatasi dirinya untuk mendekati; sekadar menolong lelaki ini.

Satu bulir.

Dua bulir.

Tiga bulir.

Dan di detik berikutnya, berlian di pelupuk mata sang gadis pun tidak dapat tertampung lagi, sampai akhirnya terjun mengalir melewati pipi dan jatuh ke bumi. Katsuki sedikit terhenyak melihat seorang Ochaco menangisi ... dirinya?

"Kenapa, sih, kau itu keras kepala sekali?"

"Sok kuat."

"Apa salahnya orang lain mencemaskanmu?"

"Dan— dan, apa salahnya aku ... mengkhawatirkanmu?"

Katsuki bergeming, tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar, terlebih dia adalah Uraraka Ochaco.

"Maaf selalu merepotkanmu. Maaf selalu membawamu ke dalam masalah karena aku. Kemarin kau sakit juga karena—aku. Jadi, sekali ini saja, izinkan aku untuk merawatmu, Bakugou-kun."

Kedua iris mata Katsuki bergetar. Ochaho tidak mengetahui, Katsuki rela membiarkan dirinya jatuh berkali-kali, karena ia mau. Rela menyakiti diri sendiri demi si gadis adalah yang ia inginkan. Dan jawaban dari semua pertanyaan sang puan adalah

... _karena aku menyayangimu, Uraraka Ochaco._

Namun, semua ucapan itu terhalang karena Katsuki tahu, seorang Ochaco hanya tertuju pada sosok Midoriya Izuku.

" ... Uraraka," gadis yang dipanggil menoleh pada sumber suara. Si pelaku hanya menghembuskan napas dan berujar, "lakukan sesukamu, dan— ... maaf." kini atensi si lelaki beralih dan lebih memilih mengarah ke dinding dibanding harus bertatap muka dengan sang terdakwa.

Tersirat rasa senang di paras Ochaco mendengar sepatah-dua patah dari Katsuki, daripada tidak sama sekali, bukan? Lantas, Ochaco mengangguk dan meneruskan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. "Terima kasih, Bakugou-kun."

...

..

.

"Bakugou-kun jangan menutup mata sampai kita keluar dari sini!"

" ... Hah?"

"Aku takut kau tidak membuka matamu lagi."

"Sialan. Kau mendoakan aku mati?"

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak!"

Ya, Ochaco masih dilanda kekhawatiran. Ia membayangkan hal terburuk berupa Katsuki yang tidak sadarkan diri selamanya bilamana lelaki itu menutup mata barang sedetik saja.

"Kalimatmu mengatakan seperti itu, muka bulat."

"Pokoknya jangan!"

Untuk kali ini, Katsuki memilih untuk tidak berdebat dan menghela napas berat, yang langsung diinterupsi oleh si panik. "B, bakugou-kun?!"

"Hm."

"Jangan menghela napas berat seperti it—"

"Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu, gembul."

Astaga. Ada apa dengan gadis ini? Katsuki yang mulai gemas dengan segala _perhatian_ Ochaco menggenggam tangan kanan si perempuan dan membawanya untuk menutupi kedua matanya.

"Agar kau tahu, aku masih bersamamu di sini lewat suhu tubuhku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu, kau cukup pintar, Uraraka." kening Ochaco mengernyit, samar. Katsuki membuatnya harus berpikir atas jawaban dari kalimatnya barusan. Ah, ia teringat sesuatu.

 _Jika suhu tubuh manusia normal atau hangat berarti masih ada. Dan sebaliknya, jika mulai dingin itu artinya ..._

 _Gasp!_

Buru-buru Ochaco mengangkat tangannya yang menutupi kedua mata Katsuki. "Jangan menakutiku, Bakugou-kun!"

Katsuki menarik sudut bibirnya. Ia merasa terhibur dengan kehadiran Ochaco. "Sudahlah. Kepalaku pusing. Pinjamkan tanganmu."

Ochaco yang merasa bertanggung jawab akhirnya menyerah, dan lebih memikirkan keadaan Katsuki daripada kekhawatiran yang berlebih pada sang lelaki.

"Cepat sembuh, Bakugou-kun."

...

..

.

Dentingan waktu terus berlalu. Sudah sekitar 30 menit mereka mendekam di ruangan ini. Dalam keheningan, Ochaco mengangkat tangannya yang sedari tadi menghalangi pandangan Katsuki yang tertutup. Oh, ia benar tertidur. Tapi, tertidur dalam arti apa? Lantas, Ochaco menyentuhkan tangannya di kening si lelaki.

'Hangat, walau masih agak panas.' batin Ochaco. Meski begitu, itu tidak membuatnya merasa lega. Masih ada yang harus ia pastikan lagi. Ya benar, kini atensinya turun menuju dada bidang itu. Memperhatikannya dengan serius.

'Ah, bergerak! Tapi ... ' masih ada satu hal lagi yang harus ia pastikan. Detak jantung Katsuki. Ya, memastikan keberadaan pria itu; apakah masih ada atau tidak. Tak perlu berlama-lama, tangan mungil Ochaco sudah siap memulai investigasinya sebelum sebuah suara membuatnya salah tingkah

"Kau terlalu mesum, sialan."

"A, aku tidak mesum!"

"Lalu kau sebut apa kejadian barusan, hah?" mengingat hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan sedikit cahaya dengan keadaan sang lelaki yang berpakaian seperempat telanjang tengah digerayangi—ditangani oleh seorang gadis perawan?

"Itu 'kan karena kau—"

"Heh? Kau mau bilang apa, muka bulat?" mau menyalahkan dia, huh?

"Kau sakit, dan aku menolongmu, Bakugou-kun! Lagipula, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau benar-benar ada." senang sekali lelaki ini menggodanya.

"Hei, muka bulat."

"Ya?"

" ... Terima kasih."

 _Lho_? Ochaco tidak salah dengar, 'kan?

"Kau tidak salah dengar, sialan!"

Baru saja berkata manis, sudah diikuti umpatan saja. Yah, ia memaklumi, sih. Namanya juga Bakugou Katsuki. Dan Ochaho baru kali pertama melihat sisi lain dari Katsuki yang seperti ini. Tidak seburuk kelihatannya.

Selaras dengan Ochaco yang hanyut dengan pikirannya, pintu gudang pun terbuka. Menampakkan Tsuyu, Tenya dan Eijirou di depan sana. Sepertinya mereka bertiga cemas sebab tak kunjung menemukan batang hidung kedua rekannya setelah pelajaran Aizawa berakhir.

"Ochaco-chan!"

"Tsuyu-chan!"

"Kalian berdua sedang apa di tempat gelap seperti ini?!" sang ketua kelas menegur; meminta penjelasan kepada kedua temannya.

"Wah, wah. Apa yang kutemukan di sini. Uraraka-san, kau apakan Bakugou, heh? Sampai setengah telanjang begitu. Aku tahu kau frustasi karena Midoriya tak kunjung peka, tapi jangan kau lampiaskan pada Bakugou juga—ouch!"

"BERISIK KAU, KIRISHIMA KEPARAT!"

"Santai, _man_." Eijirou tertawa karena berhasil menggoda Katsuki. "Sini, kubantu kau berdiri."

"Aku bisa berdiri sendiri, sialan!"

Di samping itu, Ochaco tersenyum. Matanya melirik pria _ash blonde_ yang sudah digiring oleh Eijirou keluar dari gudang. Sepertinya Katsuki sudah merasa lebih baik, pikirnya. Ia melihat punggung Katsuki hingga berakhir di sebuah belokan sana.

"Terima kasih, Bakugou-kun."

Dan ini adalah awal permulaan Ochaco membuka lembaran baru untuk Katsuki.

– **Fin –**

 **A/N : Halo! Saya pendatang baru di fandom ini, dan langsung jatuh cinta pada pasangan Kacchaco tersayang, lalu terbesit untuk membuat fanfic mereka, dan jadilah seperti sekarang : ' Maafkan alur yang nggak jelas dan kecepetan ya X'D**

 **Terima kasih sudah sempat membaca dan meninggalkan jejak di kolom review!**


End file.
